Rumors
by BlackWings95
Summary: This is an AU fanfiction. Haruhi is the maid of honor at her best friend's wedding, where she meets this very attractive guy.Her friend warns her of his terrible past and sexual favors he does for an old lady. But those are just rumors right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, it is another Haruhi and Kyouya story. No, I did not finish 'The New Host Club' and yes, I am sorry it is taking forever. But since I happened to have already written this first chapter (and I have nothing better to do at work), I figured I should post it and see what you all think. It is an AU, but I will try to keep them in character. Do take note that it is now 12:30 am for me, and I will be here working until 7am, so if my spelling, punctuation, or any little nit-pick detail you find is incorrect and you decide to be mean about it… as Peter Griffin would say… Fuck Off. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any if the Ouran High School characters, sad but true.**

Rumors

Haruhi was sitting at the head table of a large reception hall. She was the maid of honor at her best friend's wedding. Haruhi wanted to leave; she did not really like crowds. Renge, her best friend, was currently on the dance floor with her new husband Tamaki. Both of them were from wealthy families and there were many important business people around, you could tell which ones they were because their outfits were either gray or black and they were not on the dance floor.

Haruhi watched the dancer's and noticed her boyfriend dancing very closely with two other young women. She was defiantly going to break up with him later. He was starting to get annoying begging for sex. It was not because she was nervous about her first time; it was more because she could not get turned on with the constant smell of alcohol on her boyfriend. She watched as he started to nibble on one girl's ear, gross. Oh yeah, she was dumping his ass tonight.

She turned back to watching her best friend dance and smile with her new husband. Tamaki seemed too much of a flake for her, but they loved each other, and that is what counts, right? There were quite a few rumors going around the business world about their marriage. Some say the love birds forced their parents, who were against the their relationship because they already had suitors picked out, to let them get married or Renge would become pregnant like many other women have in the business world and force the marriage then. Many thought she did become pregnant. The truth was, Renge did not know why their parents changed their minds. Neither of them was willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, so they let it go and started to make plans for the wedding. Haruhi figured someone intervened, Renge's parents were stubborn and refused to wield to anyone.

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the kitchen doors. A waiter ran out seconds later shouting that there was a fire in the west wing kitchen. Everyone panicked and started running for the exit. Haruhi just sat in her seat and watched them. Were they idiots? The west wing of this place is on the opposite side of this building, it would take a good thirty minutes before the flames reached here. They say fire spreads faster than people think, which is true, but the kitchen is pretty sealed, and the flames would have a hard time getting out. Haruhi was sort of laughing inside, it was terrible that people were jumping over one another dangerously, but she could not help it. During fire drills people are told to remain calm and exit the building in an orderly fashion, in reality, if there is a real fire people's reason flies out the window when their basic instinct to survive kicks in.

When the number of people in the room started to dwindle, Haruhi stood up and walked towards to closest exit. That is when she noticed an elderly woman in a wheelchair near table five. Table 5; Haruhi recognized that table number. During the planning of the seating chart, Renge decided to put all the powerful people she did not like at one table. She said that these people were the scum of the elites, and she did not want to anger any of the people she did like by having them sit next to these people. She said she would rather not invite them but, even if they are scum, they make powerful allies.

Haruhi walked over towards the lady, who was facing the opposite direction. "Would like some help," Haruhi asked as she approached.

The lady turned her head to look at Haruhi. She smiled and replied, "That would be most welcomed."

Haruhi started to push the lady towards the exit.

"What is your name, young lady," the woman asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi answered, "And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"You may call me Grandma Ootori, or just Grandma is fine as well," Grandma Ootori answered.

Haruhi was almost to the exit when a handsome man walked through. He spotted Haruhi and Grandma Ootori right away and walked over to them. He knelt down to Grandma Ootori's height.

"Are you all right Grandma? When I heard about the fire I looked everywhere for you," he told her.

"Kyouya, you worry too much. The smoke has not even reached here yet, besides, this young lady here was just helping me to the exit."

Kyouya looked up at Haruhi, "Thank you for helping Grandma, I will take over from here." Kyouya then took Grandma Ootori's wheelchair from Haruhi and went through the exit, with Haruhi right behind.

When they reached the parking lot, where the other guests have grouped, Haruhi was tackled by a giant snow person.

"Haruhi, where were you," Renge cried.

"I was just helping Grandma Ootori outside," Haruhi replied.

"Grandma Ootori?" Renge turned to watch Kyouya wheel Grandma Ootori towards the parked cars. "The old hag is letting you call her Grandma Ootori?"

"That is how she introduced herself to me," Haruhi answered, feeling offended that Renge called Grandma Ootori an 'old hag'.

Renge was silent for a moment, "Be careful around her, there was a reason she was sitting at table five."

"What do you mean?"

Renge looked around, "Here, come with me." She dragged Haruhi away from the crowed so they would not be able to be overheard.

"There is a rumor among some of the elites of society," Renge started. "Did you see the man that was pushing her?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Well, he was actually adopted by the old lady. His parents are unknown to anyone, although some believe he was from an elite family who disappeared many years ago. He works as her driver and does whatever she tells him to do, and I mean _everything_. She targets women, and sends Kyouya to get them pregnant; it is a form of blackmail to her, one that cannot be easily destroyed or covered up. The women that get pregnant marry right away, and pass the child as their husbands. That is how I came up with the idea when my parents first refused the marriage. Anyway, when the child is born, the old lady takes the child away, and no one sees the child again for fifteen years. For some reason they come back when they are fifteen, but they act really strange. The parents ignore it though because they are just happy to have their child back. Kyouya has many children throughout society; it is because of this that the women who have his children pay large amounts of money to the old hags for silence."

After Renge was finished with her story, Haruhi just rolled her eyes. "I am sure that is not true, sure she seems odd, but I do not think she steals children or forces someone who works for her to make children with strangers."

"Just be careful, rumors are always based on some truth. She is letting you call her Grandma Ootori, which means she has her eyes set on you."

"I thought she targeted people with money."

"Not always, but the people she does choose always marry rich if they are not powerful themselves anyway."

"So, I will marry someone with money then? That does not sound so bad."

"What about having Kyouya's child?"

Before Haruhi could voice her answer a car pulled up next to them.

"Would you like a ride Haruhi," Grandma Ootori asked from inside the car.

Renge gave Haruhi an 'I told you so' look, which Haruhi ignored.

"A ride would be wonderful." Haruhi replied smiling.

Kyouya jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door for Haruhi.

"Thank you," she said and climbed into the car.

"Kyouya will drop you off at your apartment first, before taking me home," Grandma Ootori told Haruhi as the car started to move.

"How do you know I live in an apartment?"

"I do not only know you live in an apartment, I also know which building and floor you live at as well. It is for security measures that my office runs background checks on all guests and host party at the reception."

Haruhi found that a little odd, a disturbing, but she was not going to attempt to understand the choices of the elite. The rest of the ride was silent, which Haruhi was thankful for.

When they reached her apartment Kyouya walked her to her door, on the top floor. They exchanged a quick goodbye and Haruhi walked into her apartment with a sigh of relief. Kyouya was a very good looking man, and since he walked into the reception hall her heart has been beating like crazy. It was a good thing she was majoring in drama at a performing arts college, so she was able to hide her reaction from everyone. She did not believe Renge's story about Grandma Ootori, but she could sort of believe women giving themselves to Kyouya. Even she felt it would not be so bad to have Kyouya's child. Haruhi blushed, and before her thought could go any further, she climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep.

"So, what do you think of her," Grandma Ootori asked Kyouya as he entered the car after walking Haruhi to her apartment.

"She seems nice, is she a match for someone," Kyouya replied coolly after starting the car.

"You know you cannot hide things from me Kyouya. I noticed how your eye lit up when you first looked upon her."

"And you know that I do not believe in love-at-first-sight. Now who is she matched to so I can make arrangements?"

Grandma Ootori laughed quietly."You say one thing and then another contradicting yourself. You say you do not believe in love at first sight, yet demand to know who she is matched with. I must say, I am glad to see you show some emotion, it was why your father put you in my care. I still cannot believe people think you were some boy I picked up off the street to do my dirty work; they refuse to believe you are my real grandson, what foolish people. I do not think I should tell you who she is matched with though, the way you said you would make arrangements sounded more like you would murder the poor fool."

"Please, just tell me," Kyoya begged slightly.

"Do not worry Kyoya," Grandma Ootori smiled, "She is to be paired with you. I warn you now though, I have a bad feeling about things to come, do not do anything foolish. She is a special person that has another paired soul should you break her heart."

"Of course grandmother," Kyouya said. Grandma Ootori let out a tired sigh. She raised Kyouya since he was five years old, even with the warning she just gave him, the tone in his voice clearly said he would do something stupid.

**A/N: Well that is it for now. Seems kind of boring compared to my previous works. But it should pick up in pace with the next chapter, after all this is only the foundation. Review, tell me what you think, how you feel, tell me random nonsense, it doesn't matter. As long as you click that lovely review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I think I need to give you fair warning. Kyouya may be a little OOC in this chapter, maybe for the whole story, I do not know yet. So if he seems too crazy for you, I apologize. **

Haruhi awoke from her sleep to the feel of someone stroking her cheek. Since there was no light blinding her eyes from the window, she assumed it was still night outside. Thinking it was her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend she did not open her eyes.

"Go away Alex, we are officially separated, you should have known that when I left you at the reception. Give back my spare key and leave," she mumbled.

"That is good news, that you dumped that coward," a voice, that did not belong to Alex, said.

Haruhi's eyes flew open. She sat up quickly, but she could not see the figure in front of her in the dark.

"Who are you? What do you want," she asked keeping her voice calm to show no sign of fear.

"We met earlier, I am Kyouya Ootori," Kyouya replied.

"What do you want," Haruhi asked again. Kyouya may have been good looking and was the first guy to make her heart race, but this was just scary. She knew she locked her apartment door, and the only ones with a key were her boyfriend and father. "How did you get in here?"

"Grandmother told me you were to be paired with me. I wished to speak with you right away; I felt I could not wait until morning. As I reached the floor of your apartment I noticed a man at your door, about to walk in. I asked if he was your relative of some sort, because I know you do not have a brother. Unfortunately he said that he was your boyfriend. I was tempted to beat his drunken ass into the ground, but I offered him money instead. In exchange for the money, he was to give me your apartment key and never see you again. He took the money, dropped the key, and walked away," Kyouya finished.

"That does not answer my question on what you want," Haruhi was pissed, but did not show it in her tone of voice. She should have taken her key from Alex at the reception.

"Did I not tell you? You are paired with me."

"I do not understand. You mean paired as in a couple? I only just met you, if you wanted to date me you should have called. Not sneak up into a woman's apartment and scare her half to death."

"I have waited many years for grandmother to find my match. Every woman I brought home was turned down. I figured, since we were a pair, that there was no other man in this world you could love besides me." Kyouya kissed Haruhi lightly on the lips.

Haruhi felt like electricity was running throughout her body. One light kiss from Kyouya felt a thousand times sweeter than any chocolate she has ever eaten. She craved to deepen the kiss and savor in the feeling. Unfortunately she was a logical person. She only met Kyouya a few hours ago and he broke into her house and started sprouting nonsense about them being a pair. This behavior screamed psycho.

She pushed Kyoya away, "Leave now before I call the police. This is not the way you get a girl to like you."

Kyouya chuckled, "You are more powerless than you realize in this situation. My family owns the police, and I could do almost anything to you and you will not be able to stop me." Kyouya stood up from the side of the bed where he was sitting. "I will leave you now though, because you are right, I do want you to like me." He leaned down and gave Haruhi another quick kiss on the lips. Haruhi could not see well in the dark, so she could not avoid it. "Until our date tonight at eight," Kyouya said as he left the apartment.

Haruhi was stunned. Did he just make plans for a date later that night without asking her? _That arrogant rich bastard! _Everyone thought he was a no-body orphan, but he actually has a powerful family. He was not adopted by Grandma Ootori; he is her actual grandson making Yoshio Ootori his father. How do people not notice that? Luckily Renge was not leaving for her honeymoon until next week.

"You need to get out of town," Renge said. Haruhi and Renge were at a small coffee shop on the corner of a dead end street, it was around three in the afternoon. The location is inconvenient for many people so it is not too busy, although they do serve the best coffee in the city.

Haruhi looked taken aback, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why? I still have school and work. I cannot just pack up and leave."

"Like hell you can't. Listen, I warned you about Kyouya and the old lady, I told you what they do for money. This is no joke; you need to get out of town fast before you become pregnant. My family is powerful enough to cover your tracks, you can go anywhere in the world."

"But his family is the most powerful in the world, where could I hide where he will not find me?"

"He is an orphan, and I do not think the old lady his so desperate for you that she will call her son to find you."

Haruhi just shook her head, "You do not understand. Kyouya _is_ Kyouya Ootori, he is the son of Yoshio Ootori, there was no adoption, they are really related but for some reason he was raised by his grandmother."

Renge choked on the coffee she just sipped. "That is just sick, to think that an actual blood relative made Kyouya do all those things."

Haruhi wanted to smack her head onto the table. Was her friend really this flippant? She just told Renge that almost everyone in Renge's society is wrong about Kyouya, but she still thinks he sleeps with everyone.

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted when Renge asked her a question. "So what do you plan to do then?"

"I guess go on a date tonight at eight," Haruhi said.

"Just do not do anything foolish and keep on your birth control pills, I know you have been off them so Alex would stop bugging you for sex. I cannot believe you are even considering this, from what you told me he is a creep."

"Do not worry Renge, I will be careful," Haruhi smiled. Something told her she should not be involved with Kyouya, he was unstable somehow. Then, there was the other part that made her body react to him and her heart beat whenever she saw him. Maybe he was unstable, but that did not mean she should ignore her feelings. She would take up the pill just in case though.

**A/N: I guess I will end it here. Kind of short, but I think it helps to build the suspense. Originally I was going to have Kyouya rape Haruhi, but once again my kind heart cannot write something so terrible, but I can still make Kyouya crazy :P Anyway review Review REVIEW! I love to read all of your people's ideas and comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. It seems I am making Kyouya really OOC and I am sorry. I will try to make him more in character, but I cannot just automatically change his personality so be patient. **

**Disclaimer: You all know I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror. When she returned home from school a package was waiting for her with a dress, shoes, and accessories. The dress was long, black, and hugged her curves making her look more feminine than she liked. The shoes she wore were simple black three inch high stilettos that strapped around her feet and were actually quite comfortable. Her hair was too short to pin up so she styled it the way Renge showed her so it would not stick up in odd places. She did not own any makeup and she was not going to buy any for this date. Looking at herself through the mirror she kept thinking _'Why me?' _Why was she being made to go through this, what had she done wrong in her passed life to attract all of the weird guys? _'How did he even know my dress and shoe sizes?'_

The doorbell rang. Haruhi sighed for the millionth time and went to answer the door. Kyouya was outside wearing an all black suit. The jacket of the suit was unbuttoned and the shirt underneath, which was also black, was unbuttoned near the collar, no tie.

"You look lovely," Kyouya smiled. "Are you ready to leave?"

Haruhi just stood there for a moment looking at him; she had to admit he looked good. Finally collecting her thoughts she asked, "Where are we going that both of us need to dress in black, a funeral?"

"Nothing of the sort," Kyouya said, offering his arm to Haruhi. When she finally took it and they headed towards the stairs (there was no elevator) Kyouya continued. "It is an engagement party actually and everyone wears dull colors, in my family we have stuck with wearing black to these events.

"Is it because you all think engagements are to be mourned?"

"No, it is merely a tradition, so that the only persons to shine in the room are the bride and groom."

"That sounds a little too cheeky for the elite."

"I am only stating a fact, nothing more."

Kyouya opened the passenger-side door for Haruhi.

Kyouya pulled up to a famous five star hotel, one that is usually used by the wealthy families. In other words, Haruhi has never stepped foot into the building before.

Kyouya handed a man a piece of paper at the front desk. A bellboy was called and they were escorted into a reception hall.

The first thing Haruhi noticed as she entered was the bland colors almost everyone wore, as if the world had turned into an old black and white film. The only one with any color was, what Haruhi assumed to be, the bride and groom. The bride was wearing a light green dress and the groom was in a black suit, but had a green tie to match the bride's dress.

Kyouya led Haruhi around the room introducing her to people she normally would never dream of meeting. Some of the guests were famous actors and actresses.

Haruhi was more of a shadow than anything. She did not join any of the conversations and the people she was introduced to seemed to ignore her after a brief greeting. They moved around the party for another two hours before Kyouya finally told her that they could leave.

Instead of heading toward the exit though, Kyouya led Haruhi into the restaurant of the hotel.

"Do not look so surprised Haruhi. This is a date after all, the reception before was business," Kyouya told her.

Haruhi was relieved that Kyouya's idea of a date was not an engagement part, but she still wanted to go home.

"You will also not be going home tonight. I have booked a penthouse suite on the top floor where we will spend the night," Kyouya informed her.

'_Was he a mind reader now? Rich bastard. Fine,' _she thought, _'but if he thinks he is going to get sex, then the only thing he will feel between his legs is my knee.'_

Haruhi did not comment allowed on any of his remarks. Instead, she sat down at the table the waiter led them to and opened the menu.

She looked at the menu for a moment before placing it down in front of her.

"Is there a problem," Kyouya smirked.

Haruhi glared at him, "You know damn well what the problem is."

"Do not worry, I will order for you, you do like tuna right?"

Haruhi perked up when she heard tuna, then cursed herself for reacting.

When the waiter returned to take their orders Kyouya ordered in beautiful Italian, at least Haruhi though it was beautiful Italian she had never actually heard anyone speak it before.

"So, if I am getting tuna for dinner what do I get to drink with it," Haruhi asked.

"Iced tea," Kyouya replied, "Long Island Iced Tea."

"Long Island," Haruhi questioned. "Long Island, New York? I did not know they had a special iced tea."

Kyouya smiled, "It may taste strange to you at first, but the more you drink it the better the taste will become."

Haruhi did not really care as long as it did not have alcohol in it. So she asked the question she has wanted to ask since the beginning, "Are the rumors true?"

"You are quite blunt in asking what is on your mind, but to which rumors do you refer to; there are many."

"The one about you going around conceiving children with many women."

"Ah, that one. No I do not have any illegitimate children everywhere."

"So how did the rumors start? All rumors are based on some truth right?"

Kyouya looked somber for a moment; the life seemed to leave his face leaving him a mourning statue.

"Yes, it is sometimes true that rumors are based on some truth, and it is also true that some rumors are made out of thin air to hurt others."

The waiter returned with the drinks, interrupting Kyouya's thoughts. The waiter set a tall glass of iced tea in front of Haruhi and then proceeded to open a bottle of wine. He filled two glasses and set one in front of Kyouya and Haruhi. He placed the bottle down and went off to tend to another table.

Kyouya picked up his glass and gulped the wine down. Haruhi picked up her drink and took a sip, it did not taste like iced tea at all, but then again it was American and Kyouya said that they start to taste better.

"That is a story I will tell you one day, but not tonight. Tonight is not the night for such stories. Drink your tea, the night is still young and I want to hear about yourself."

By the time they were ready to go upstairs Haruhi had gone through five iced teas and Kyouya had most of his questions answered.

Haruhi stood up to leave and almost fell to the floor, but Kyouya steadied her. He helped her all the way to the penthouse.

Haruhi could not understand why the room refused to sit still, she had not touched the wine offered her.

"Go take a shower," Kyouya told her when they reached the room. "It may help you feel better."

Without questioning him, or complaining that she wanted to go home, she did as she was told. If a shower stopped the room she would take it.

Kyouya was sitting on the large king sized bed when Haruhi emerged from the shower.

"Are you feeling better," Kyouya asked.

Haruhi's head was feeling a little cloudy, but at least she could walk on her own. "A little," she answered.

"Good, rest on the bed while I take my turn in the shower." Kyouya stood up and helped lead Haruhi to the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

Haruhi sat on the edge of the bed looking around the penthouse. It was larger than her apartment. It had a large flat screen TV with beautiful furniture in front with a coffee table. A full sized kitchen and small dining area all connected. The only doors led to the hall way, the bathroom, and what Haruhi assumed to be a closet.

Kyouya was only in for the shower for ten minutes before he came out. When turned to look at him it seemed the room stopped looking fuzzy. He had nothing on but a towel around his waist, and beads of water dripped from his hair onto his skin, rolling down. She could not really complain about his nakedness because she was also only in a towel.

He walked over and stood in front of Haruhi, his stomach level with her face because of how low the bed was. Haruhi watch as a drop of water slid down his body. Before she realized what she was doing she traced the path of the droplet down his skin with her fingers.

Kyouya shuddered at her touch. She leaned forward and kissed his chest. She did not seem to care what she was doing; she only knew that she wanted to do it. It did not matter if she thought Kyouya was crazy. The only thing that mattered was that there was a handsome, half naked man in front of her and it stirred things inside her that she had not felt with any other man.

Kyouya lightly pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her gently. Haruhi moaned as she moved to deepen the kiss, her towel fallen away as Kyouya's hands explored her body.

Haruhi was not thinking straight and it felt so good to be in Kyouya's arms. She could not remember why she was not supposed to be with him. Her thoughts were jumbled and she did not care. At least right now she did not care.

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter. Do not worry I already have more on the way so no killing me XD REVIEW please. I know not too many people are reading this series (probably because it is AU) but I still would like feedback on how I am doing so far. I think I need to put more humor in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really have no idea what I am doing. This story seems more difficult than I thought. I know where it is supposed to go but how I to get there is kind of hard to come up with. Anyway, hope I do not disappoint anyone. And now I think it is safe to let down my guard since I posted this chapter earlier than expected. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know I don't own OHHC**

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi woke up with a massive headache. She just lay in her bed not bothering with opening her eyes, hoping the pain would go away. She heard a door opening and then closing. She opened her eyes, realizing she was not in her apartment.

She sat up slowly trying to keep the room from spinning. She watched Kyouya walk towards her with a tray of food and drinks. She starred at him confused, trying to figure out why he was there. She slowly started to remember the events of last night; at first she was embarrassed at what they had done together, then she started to feel angry that he planned this from the beginning. She glared at him as he made it to the bedside.

"Here," Kyouya said setting the tray in front of Haruhi on the bed, "this should help with the hangover."

"Hangover," Haruhi questioned. She did not remember drinking any alcohol.

"Yes, you consumed quite a bit of liquor from those long island iced teas."

"Those had alcohol in them and you didn't tell me," Haruhi was fitting all the pieces together. That was why she had slept with him, she was not thinking straight because of the drinks.

"Yes, long island iced tea is actually a mix of different liquor; there is actually no real tea in it."

Haruhi's head hurt too much to really argue with him about what he had done. She also knew that if she got out of bed right now she would not make it to the door. Instead, she stared at the tray in front of her. There was not much, there was a fruit salad, toast, and bacon with a glass of water and coffee.

"I brought up something light to eat and also some protein so your stomach shouldn't disagree too much. The coffee will help with the headache, as well as these," Kyouya handed Haruhi two aspirin and the glass of water.

Haruhi took the aspirin with the water without complaint, as long as it would get rid of the damn pain in her head. She did not feel too hungry, but she started to nibble on a slice of bacon.

"So, let me get this straight," Haruhi started, "you got me drunk, then we had sex correct?"

"Correct."

"I don't know why, but I am not even that angry. I am more tired of you than anything. Your forcefulness and complete lack of sense when it comes to dating is just tiring. Can I just go home now?"

"I will take you home once you have eaten more," Kyouya said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Haruhi finished off everything on the tray; she was not one to waste food.

After words, Kyouya helped Haruhi out of bed and into her clothes, neither one saying a word.

Kyouya parked the car in front of Haruhi's apartment, both of them just sitting there.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said, "I can tell by your silence that you are upset with me, but I have waited a long time for you."

Haruhi did not say anything for a minute, which to Kyouya felt like forever. "First, you break into my apartment, then, force me to go on a date with you. You chose my clothes, and what I would eat, you dragged me to an engagement party where people ignored me as if I was not even a person. On top of that, you get me drunk impairing my judgment and had sex with me without protection so I will have to take a morning after pill since I could not find my birth control."

Kyouya flinched at the tone in her voice.

"If you had done things differently," Haruhi told him softening her voice. "As I said before, I am more tired than pissed off and I have to admit that you were very gentle and caring when you held me. If I felt like the only thing you wanted was sex, things would have turned out differently than they are now."

Kyouya let out a breath that he had been holding. Haruhi continued, "That does not mean you are off the hook though. I do not want to see you for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"One week should be long enough. If you want to be with me the next date goes my way, and we will work on your ethics as well. Because even though I am trying, I cannot seem to truly hate you and that is what angers me, so give me a week."

Kyouya was so relieved that she would give him another chance. He knew what he did was wrong; he has dated many women after all. It was just the fact that Haruhi was his pair that made him temporarily insane. He was impatient and he was not thinking about the consequences could be, he would go back to normal next week for their next date. Hopefully she would not be too disappointed in the real Kyouya.

Kyouya smiled slightly, "Just one week?"

"Unless I tell you I need more time, yes just one week."

Kyouya kissed Haruhi, just a lingering peck on the mouth.

"Thank you Haruhi," Kyouya said.

"Do not thank me yet."

**At Grandma Ootori's mansion**

"Kyouya, what have you done," Grandma Ootori demanded as soon as Kyouya walked through the front door.

"What do you mean," Kyouya asked looking at his grandmother.

"You spent the night elsewhere and I know you did something stupid. Now either you tell me or I will ask the bodyguard that was with you."

"He does not know everything."

"He knows enough, now tell me."

"I went on a date with Haruhi."

"She is too good of a woman to have slept with you on the first date, especially a virgin."

"He got her drunk, really drunk," the bodyguard said as he walked through the entrance.

"Mori, you traitor," Kyouya said.

"You got her drunk? Are you out of your mind? I told you to be careful, I warned you not to do anything stupid. Now look at what you have done," Grandma Ootori said angrily.

"Calm down Grandma, Haruhi is not angry with me. I just have to give her some time," Kyouya said.

"Time?"

"Yes, she said I should give her a week of space before going on another date."

"That does not sound like her. We shall see if you are smiling next week," Grandma Ootori told her aid to help her into the library; she needed to make some phone calls.

"As much as my grandmother knows, she cannot know Haruhi from just one meeting," Kyouya spoke to Mori.

"She knows more than you think," Mori replied before following Grandma Ootori into her library.

**One week later**

Kyouya walked up to Haruhi's apartment door and knocked. A moment later the door opened revealing a young man.

"Who are you," Kyouya demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, considering you are the one knocking on my door," the man said.

"Your door?"

"Yes, my door. This is my apartment."

"Where is Haruhi?"

"Haruhi? Is she a small woman, short brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, kinda cute?"

"Yes," Kyouya's voice strained with anger.

"She moved out four days ago, I moved in three days ago," the man said.

"Where did she go?"

"How am I supposed to know," the man said, shutting the door on Kyouya.

Kyouya stood there staring at the door. He kept his promise of not seeing her for a week; he did not even have one of his guys keeping an eye on her. He would have to speak to his grandmother, he had a feeling this was her doing. He turned around to return to the mansion.

"Where is she," Kyouya demanded.

"Who," Grandma Ootori asked.

"You know exactly who."

"I told you it was not like her to be so forgiving. Also, how would I know where she is?"

"Because you know everything, and another thing, where is Mori? Why has guard duty switched to Hunny?"

"It is not as you think. Mori is not watching over Haruhi, your father had need of him for awhile."

"For how long exactly?"

"Awhile," Grandma Ootori said firmly.

Kyouya looked at his grandmother. He was convinced she knew something about Haruhi. If she would not tell him, then he will figure it out himself.

**Two hours outside Tokyo (by plane)**

"Fujioka-sama, the taxi will be here soon to take us to the new apartment near the company."

"I told you to just call me Haruhi. I cannot believe I was blackmailed into joining this company by Kyouya. The asshole will never learn will he Mori?"

"The chances are slim," Mori replied.

"Well he will not have any more chances now. Threatening my father has pissed me off enough to actually hate him now. He even had the nerve to have his grandmother tell me. He didn't even have the balls to tell me himself. So I join this major acting company away from Tokyo like a hidden mistress. He doesn't have a fiancé does he?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Then why? I may have only known him for a few days, but this doesn't seem like something he would do."

"Kyouya's behavior has always been unpredictable."

"I wonder. Well let's go to this apartment we will be living at until Kyouya changes his mind again," Haruhi sighed.

**A/N: REVIEW If you are confused, do not worry. REVIEW I will reveal what is going on in the next chapter. While typing this chapter I got a brilliant idea for the plot. REVIEW So most of this chapter is revised from what I have already written, but I feel it will not disappoint. REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, sorry this is going to be a short chapter but, too bad. You will have to deal. This will hopefully make the last chapter make some sense.**

**Chapter 4**

**~After Kyouya dropped Haruhi off at her apartment (aka one week earlier) ~**

Haruhi sat down on her couch in the living room section of her apartment. She was leaning forward, elbows on knees, and head in hands. How did she get mixed up in this, she thought to herself. First thing first, was that she needed to get a morning after pill from the hospital, since it was on her way to school. Then, she would have to call Renge to fill her in on the date, although she may leave out the last part.

Even as she recalled and replayed the night in her mind, she could not really bring herself to hate Kyouya. It was more the fact that she was not angry with Kyouya that upset her. It was her first time and although he was extremely, irritatingly, gentle, she felt that she had no choice in the matter.

No, that was not right. If she really did not want it and was not so damn attracted to Kyouya she would never have let it get so far. She remembered wanting it, Kyouya kissing down her throat, to her breasts, stroking between her thighs with his hands. Just recalling the memory brought a whisper of the sensation back to her, making her shiver.

But, it did not excuse what he had done. One week of no communication did not seem enough; the rich bastard should sweat and panic a little.

Shaking all thoughts of Kyouya out of her mind for now, she stood up to get ready for school. She had already missed a few of her classes, but she could still make it to her last one.

**~At the hospital pharmacy~**

"I need a morning after pill and a refill on my birth control," Haruhi told the pharmacist.

"Name please," the pharmacist asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

Something passed over the pharmacist's face when Haruhi said her name. The pharmacist seemed to start sweating all of a sudden.

"Of course, let me just type it up in the computer," the pharmacist stammered slightly.

Haruhi watched the pharmacist confused. _What is his problem?_ After a moment the pharmacist told her that he could not refill her birth control because she was not scheduled for another refill for two more weeks but, he could give her a few morning after pills. He handed her a small box and warned her that they were not a substitute for birth control and should not be taken every day. He continued to tell her what she could have read for herself on the box and when he was finally finished Haruhi thanked him politely and walked away with the box it a brown paper bag the pharmacist had put it in.

**(The Next Day)**

Haruhi woke up to the sound of someone ringing her door bell. _If that is who I think it is, his life is forfeit._

She dressed quickly and opened her front door. It was not Kyouya. Instead it was a tall handsome man with a great looking body and short black hair she had never seen before.

Before Haruhi could ask what he wanted he stepped aside revealing a small elderly lady in a wheelchair behind him, Grandma Ootori.

"Hello Haruhi," Grandma Ootori smiled. "May we come in?"

"Of course," Haruhi replied, opening the door as far as she could so Grandma Ootori's wheel chair would fit through.

They were all settled in the living room, each with a cup of tea in front of them that Haruhi had prepared.

"I know what my foolish Grandson has done," Grandma Ootori said. "I know because I have seen it many times before. He goes on a date, stays out over night, comes home with a stupid grin on his face, and then asks me to clean up his mess."

Haruhi stared at Grandma Ootori dumbfounded. "What do you mean clean up his mess?"

"You have probably heard the rumors about what kind of business I conduct in and what I ask of Kyouya. Now, most of it is untrue but rumors are usually based on some fact. For one, I do not tell Kyouya to go around and get certain women pregnant. He does that all on his own."

Grandma Ootori stared at Haruhi for a while trying to see any sort of reaction. When all she received were cold, calm eyes she continued. "Kyouya has been with many women and I have placed them all in high society according to what he tells me. Since you are going to a college for the arts we have made you an employee of a well known agency that will help you become a fine actress. Your living arrangements have all been taken care of. You may take what you wish from this apartment, but your new one is fully furnished. I know it is a lot to take in right now, but these were Kyouya's demands and despite how it came along, it is a great opportunity for you."

"What happens if I decline all of this," Haruhi asked calmly.

Grandma Ootori smiled sweetly, "But you will not decline of course. You can either go down this path or Kyouya will show you another path into a psyche ward or underground, I have seen both happen."

Haruhi felt a chill run down her spine, although she kept her composed face in place. The plan did not sound like Kyouya, but then again she did not really know him. She only knew what he chose to show her. There was something wrong with this family and now she was mixed up in it. Better to go along than end up on a milk carton.

"This is Mori," Grandma Ootori said. "He is your other matched pair."

"Matched pair?"

"I am sure Kyouya has told you this. I am actually a matchmaker for high society and I matched you and Kyouya together. Normally people have only one other match, but you have two. Since Kyouya seems to be disregarding you I shall have you try building a relationship with Mori here. He does not talk much, but I doubt he will turn his back on you or harm you. You two will be living together in your new apartment. Understood," Grandma Ootori stared at Haruhi daring her to argue.

Haruhi's mind stopped functioning halfway through Grandma Ootori's speech. She had a feeling Grandma Ootori was up to something, just by the way she looked at her. This was not Kyouya's complete doing, even if she is trying to blame him fully. She was an actress was she not? Although she wanted to complete her education at school, working for a large company was a good chance for her. She could always get a degree online, besides her life has been pretty boring why not play along with Grandma Ootori and Kyouya's little game. Haruhi was starting to get angry; _And when I become successful with a loving family I will be the one looking down on these rich bastards who love to play with people's lives._

**~In the Library after Kyouya returned home from the date (Yes we are going back in time again) ~**

Grandma Ootori started to make a few phone calls to some family businesses while she waited for Mori to walk in.

Grandma Ootori just hung up the phone when he finally walked in.

"Madame," Mori questioned bluntly.

"Since they were a matched pair, I did not think Kyouya would rush into things so quickly. Also, knowing my grandchild he used no protection on the poor girl. I have just called the hospitals and other pharmacies where they cell morning after pills. I have already had you take her birth control from her apartment, so as soon if she enters any pharmacy I will know of it and we will set the plan in motion."

"Ah," Mori confirmed with a nod of his head.

"I know I am being unfair to you and your lover and I have warned you that you are the other match for Haruhi. But, as long as she carries Kyouya's child nothing should happen between you two. If I do not do this I have a feeling Kyouya will push her to a breaking point. Although he seems to be behaving like a good dog and taking Haruhi's agreement to heart, there will be other times. This will work out, you shall see," Grandma Ootori said looking out the window. Even though she had planned this if she felt Kyouya crossed the line, she was still worried something might go wrong. Hopefully Haruhi conceived, because if she did not, Grandma Ootori may ruin more than one relationship. 

**A/N: There are so many ways this story could go should I be evil and have a complicated, messed up story, or should I be nice, and have a moderate story… choices choices. Anyway, REVIEW please. Even if it is to say "I like it so far" it lightens my mood to read positive reviews. If you wish to leave a negative review… don't be too cruel please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, it has been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not the author of Ouran High School.**

2 months later

"How is she not found yet," Kyouya yelled at Hunny.

"I am sorry Kyouya, we have searched everywhere. The world is a big place, but…" Hunny shifted nervously.

"But, what," Kyouya asked.

"I have this disc here with a commercial on it that may be of interest," Hunny handed the disc to Kyouya.

"What good is watching a commercial going to do?"

"Just watch it and you will see."

Kyouya sighed and popped the disc into his laptop. It was a spring clothing commercial. Kyouya nearly stopped breathing when he noticed the main focus of the commercial was Haruhi. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with the company's logo, smiling into the camera.

"I want to know everything about this commercial. I want to know where it was shot, what company financed it, and what company Haruhi is working for," Kyouya nearly yelled at Haruhi.

"That is the problem Kyouya. We tried, but it is like the information does not exist. We got a hold of a third party source who is a friend of a friend of the director. The only information he told us was that the commercial became popular very quickly and that the main actress received many offers after it was aired. But, she had to turn them all down because she became very ill."

"Ill?"

"Yeah, apparently it is a pretty bad illness because she fainted during the shoot one day and they had to postpone everything."

Kyouya found it hard to breath, _She is sick? How? All of her medical charts showed a clean bill of health._ "What kind of illness is it?"

Hunny sighed in frustration. He was getting tired of Kyouya's bad attitude, not to mention he has not seen his own lover in two months. He was also tired of looking for a girl when he already knew where she was. The hardest thing was dodging random flying objects thrown by Kyouya and keeping all the information on Haruhi away from Kyouya. Kyouya could hack the American Pentagon if he wanted to; it was a bitch to bury so much information from Kyouya. "We do not know the state of her disease. We will try to figure out more. But, as a reminder, I have requested some personal time off for a week."

"How can you take a vacation at a time like this?"

"Easily, we have been searching non-stop for two months and this is all the information we managed to get. I doubt there will be anything new during my time off."

Kyouya was going out of his mind, he could feel it. Every time Hunny walked into the room his heart would beat in anticipation on information about Haruhi's whereabouts. He needed to calm down before he snapped. The media was already commenting on is haggard appearances, some reporters were even bold enough to claim he was going crazy from working as Grandma Ootori's sex slave. Sick bastards.

"Of course Hunny, I am sorry, please enjoy your vacation."

Hunny nodded and left the room breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright Haruhi," Mori asked standing outside the bathroom door.

"Fine," Haruhi's voice echoed from her head being in the toilet. _Fucking morning sickness. Why the hell is it even called morning sickness when it happens any fucking time it wants to_?

Haruhi heard the bathroom door open and close before she felt a familiar hand start to stroke her back.

"No need to worry, it will pass," Haruhi told him. Mori grunted in agreement.

"You know, your lack of talking is kind of annoying, it is like talking to the damn wall." _Shit, I did not mean that._ The hand stopped stroking her back.

"I'm sorry Mori, I did not mean that. I don't even know why I said that. I am really sorry," Haruhi started crying. _Fuck, now I am crying. Please make this end._

Haruhi unwillingly let out a small sob. Mori returned to stroking her back. He was sort of getting used to her mood swings, even if they hurt a little.

The door bell rang and Mori got up to answer it as Haruhi stayed in the bathroom to clean up. As soon as Mori opened the door a pair of arms wrapped around the back of his neck and a pair of legs wrapped around his waist. Mori automatically hugged the figure of the small man clinging to him.

"I missed you so much," Hunny said.

Mori smiled into the crook of Hunny's neck and kissed it in response. They stood there for five minutes before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Mori turned to face Haruhi, setting Hunny down on the floor.

Hunny smiled and walked over to Haruhi. "Hi, I am Hunny, Mori's lover. Sorry about that, it has been a long time."

Haruhi shook Hunny's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you. Can I borrow your cell phone for a moment," Haruhi smiled.

Hunny looked at Haruhi, confused for a moment before fishing out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He handed the phone to Haruhi.

Haruhi took the phone and started to search through his contacts. When she found the number she was looking for, she pressed the call button and put that phone to her ear.

Hunny looked at Mori asking what was going on, Mori just shrugged.

"Hunny, how is your vacation going," Grandma Ootori answered her phone.

"Oh, it is just swell Grandma Ootori. Being taken from my apartment, friends, and school was just what I needed. Not to mention the lovely surprise I got when I found out I was pregnant and the pills the pharmacist gave me turned out to be plain sugar pills. How nice of you to ask," Haruhi answered sweetly.

Hunny's face went a sickly pale color and Mori grabbed his arm in case the smaller man decided to take a dive.

"Haruhi," Grandma Ootori said carefully, "How nice to hear from you."

"I will be ending this foolish banishment. I will be returning home now, you have a lot of explaining to do."

**A/N: Yeah, it is short. I had more written but I may change it. This is why I am stopping it here. The reason for Haruhi's OCC-ness is her pregnancy hormones. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, I know I have not updated this story in forever. Not many people seem to be reading this one, probably because it is AU I know… but still.**

**In the airport waiting for the Ootori private jet**

"So how long have you known," Hunny asked. He was sitting across from Haruhi with Mori sitting to his right.

"Known what," Haruhi asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"How long have you known that it was Grandma Ootori who sent you here and not Kyouya?"

"My third day here."

"How?"

"Mori-kun."

Hunny looked over at the tall man sitting quietly next to him. "He wouldn't tell you," Hunny said as he turned back to face Haruhi.

"Just the fact that he is here with me was the first clue. At first, I was just pissed that I was being sent away by rich bastards that I didn't really think about the why. I only did what the old lady said to stay out of trouble, I know how a powerful family can make a person meet an early grave, or ruin their life. Then, I remembered Kyouya, although slightly crazy from me being named his 'soul mate'… I'm sure he is even crazier now trying to search for me…"

"You have no idea. I can't believe Grandma Ootori would do this. She just sits back and watches her grandson fall apart in front of her. You can't even be in the same room as him for five minutes without objects being thrown at you. But, you said Mori was the first clue."

"Yes, he was. He was the reason my mind started to think about the actions of Kyouya. Mori was working for Grandma Ootori at the time she assigned him to me, not Kyouya. Not only was/is he working for Grandma Ootori he is also the best guard in the Ootori's services, why waste such talent keeping an eye on me? My first thought was that Grandma Ootori was trying to see if she could break the bonds of one soul mate with another. But, when I found out that you and Mori are lovers, I decided I should end the game quickly before anyone gets hurt."

"Game?"

Haruhi sighed, flinging the magazine onto the table that was next to her chair. "I was not just sitting here twiddling my thumbs for that past two months. You start to put things together, and the last piece I needed was knowing that Mori had a male lover."

"I have a feeling I know where this is going and it seems hard to believe that Grandma Ootori would have a problem with me and Mori."

"Well, you better believe it. Grandma Ootori, if anything, is a mastermind of manipulation as I have learned from the rumors Renge told me. First, Grandma Ootori told Kyouya that I am his soul mate. She knew he was desperate to find her and was about to give up, she also told him not to do anything foolish, but knew he would. After confirming Kyouya had slept with me she made calls to all the pharmacies within a five mile radius making sure I would not get any type of pregnancy prevention medication. How she knew I would get pregnant from that one time I am still unsure of."

"It is part of the gift of knowing others' soul mates. Usually they are able to conceive on the first try. How did you know of the calls to the pharmacies?"

"Mori-kun of course. He was told I could not have any contact with Kyouya, or anyone that works for him and not Grandma Ootori. She said nothing about not being able to look up phone records. Which Mori-kun was more than capable of doing."

"Okay, so she makes sure you will have Kyouya's baby, why send you away then?"

"At first I thought I was an experiment to see if I can fall for someone else while I am pregnant with another's child. I figured it had to have happened to a couple she paired together and she wanted to test it in a controlled environment…" Haruhi picked up another magazine, suddenly not wanting to tell Hunny the rest of her thoughts. Hunny seemed to trust Grandma Ootori and she didn't want him to be hurt by the cruel actions of an old lady.

"And has her experiment worked," Hunny asked sweating a little. He controlled his urge to look at the man sitting beside him. He thought the subject was dropped because of something that had happened between Mori and Haruhi in the two months they had been together… alone…

Mori shifted in his seat, leaning forward resting his arms on his knees. "Haruhi," Mori said looking at her.

Even with her head down looking at the magazine she could feel Mori's eyes like daggers. She understood with just her name that he wanted her to continue telling Hunny her thoughts, but what if she was wrong? She was beginning to sweat under Mori's stare. Not being able to take it anymore she looked up. Haruhi's face fell when she saw Hunny's face. He looked like he was about to cry.

Hunny thought something had to of happened. The way Mori said Haruhi's name without any honorifics. The way he stared at her and she started squirming in her chair, he could tell she was uncomfortable with telling him the rest. He feared at how well Grandma Ootori worked… to split a matched pair apart.

"It's not what you think," Haruhi blurted out when she realized how Hunny had taken her actions.

"You need to explain Haruhi," Mori said leaning back in his chair to wrap an arm around Hunny. Hunny tried to shrink away from the touch, but there was only so far the chair would allow him to move.

"Hunny, nothing happened between me and Mori. The reason Grandma Ootori separated me from Kyouya was to push me and Mori together, only in part. Her main focus was being able to split you and Mori apart."

Hunny looked at her with disbelief. Haruhi got up and sat next to Hunny.

"I did some research. A couple that was joined together through Grandma Ootori ended up getting a divorce. They were happy in the beginning and had three children together. But, the husband ended up falling in love with another man. I found that interesting at first and dug around some more. There are at least four other couples matched by Grandma Ootori where one spouse fell in love with someone else of the same sex. It seems Grandma Ootori's reputation was hurt by these few events and that is when the nasty rumors started. She wanted to see if, starting out with a gay couple, I could take Mori away from you. She is bitter towards same sex couples ruining her image among the elite. It also helped that I have two possible matched pairs one being Kyouya and the other Mori."

Hunny didn't know whether to be relieved Haruhi had not been able to steal Mori from him or pissed at helping the old hag's attempt at splitting them apart.

"Are you sure about your logic," Hunny asked.

"Of course I can't be sure of anything until I ask Grandma Ootori personally. I also have a feeling that when she says the same things I have just said, her words will seem more pleasant and reasonable."

"She does have a certain 'sweet old lady' charm about her," Hunny said. "So much so that I can't quite believe she would have come up with something like this."

"Should we tell Kyouya," Mori asked.

All of them just looked at each other.

Haruhi reached out her hand, palm up, towards Mori. "Lend me your phone, I will call him."

"Even after all he has done," Hunny asked.

"I don't understand it myself, perhaps it is his looks, his body, or simply the crazy possession he has for me," Haruhi shivered. "Just thinking about him excites me like no one has ever been able to. There is no logic towards it and I sort of hate him for it, but can't help wanting him at the same time. It's like a curse."

**At Ootori mansion**

Kyouya was lying on his bed. He couldn't trust anyone. Hunny went to visit his lover Mori, Mori was with Haruhi, which meant Hunny knew where Haruhi was the whole time and never told him. His grandmother must think him an idiot to believe his father had needed Mori's skills for so long. Also, with Hunny gone he was able to pinpoint Haruhi's location in just four hours. So why was he just laying on his bed staring at the ceiling? Simple, he was planning ways to kill Hunny and Mori. He was going to wait there until Hunny came back. Then, he would beat the shit out of the brat while he was out of Mori's reach. Then, he will fly to Haruhi's location, kill Mori, and drag Haruhi back. Only one slight problem, if he did do all that Haruhi would hate him for life. So he was lying on the bed thinking about his options. Kill his two best guards, have Haruhi with him and probably hating him or… he couldn't quite think past his anger.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Cursing, he took it out and looked at the screen. "Speaking of the devil," he muttered. He flipped his phone open to answer.

"Mori-kun, how good of you to remember your employer after two months of no shows."

"Kyouya," the voice on the other end made his name a question.

Kyouya's heart nearly stopped in his chest. He couldn't seem to get enough air to fill his lungs.

"Kyouya, are you still there," Haruhi asked after a minute of silence.

"Haruhi," Kyouya finally managed to breath out wondering why he still couldn't breathe properly.

Haruhi smiled on her end, just hearing his voice seemed to relieve some tension in her body that she didn't know was there. "Yes it's me."

Kyouya would never admit to Haruhi that just the sound of her voice caused a small strain in his pants.

"Why are you using Mori's phone to call me?"

"Grandma Ootori took mine before she asked me to leave. I wasn't allowed access to a phone until today," Haruhi replied. Hunny, who was back to sitting across from Haruhi stared at her with wide eyes and started shaking his head, but the damage was already done.

"Allowed access," Kyouya said slowly. The anger that was forgotten when he heard Haruhi's voice was back tenfold. Haruhi did not leave him of her own free will. No, Grandma Ootori had her taken away and Mori was her prison guard. He would kill them.

"It's not as bad as what you are thinking," Haruhi said noticing the cold tone in Kyouya's voice. "I will explain everything when I see you next. I'm at the airport right now waiting for your family jet to bring me home."

"I will meet you at the airport," Kyouya shot out of bed.

"No," Haruhi said firmly enough that it stopped Kyouya in his tracks.

"No?"

"No," Haruhi said with the same firmness that left no room for debate. "First I am going to talk with Grandma Ootori… Where are you right now?"

"In my room," Kyouya answered automatically, wondering why she was asking.

"I want you to stay in your room until I get there later today. If you don't you will not see me today or tomorrow."

"Why are you threatening this," Kyouya asked. She had to understand that nothing would stop him from seeing her.

"I want to meet with your grandmother alone. To make sure that happens, I need to guarantee that you will stay away."

"No"

"No what?"

"I can give you a guarantee that you may meet the old lady alone, if and only if you come see me first."

"Why?"

"Haruhi, you have been gone two months. You will see me first."

Haruhi sighed into the phone. She figured she should tell him she was pregnant, better to get it done and over with sooner rather than later. Too bad she figured that as soon as he knew, her life was going to become more difficult.

"Alright," Haruhi sighed again.

"I shall wait for your return," Kyouya purred causing a shiver to go through Haruhi.

Kyouya smiled as he hung up the phone. He went back to his bed and waited patiently for Haruhi to return to him.

**A/N: Alright, since someone asked AU= 'Alternate Universe' meaning it does not follow the story line of the book or anime. OOC= 'Out Of Character' meaning the characteristics of the people I borrowed from the Anime/Manga are not the same as the original author's characteristics. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am still alive and I will get this story done… eventually. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, my life is hell right now so be patient. **

**In the Ootori limo heading towards Ootori Mansion**

"Where is Grandma Ootori right now," Haruhi asked.

"She left earlier today to attend an elite party in Tokyo. She will return tomorrow around one in the afternoon," Mori replied, reading the information off his military style laptop.

"Well, I guess that solves one problem."

"What problem," Hunny asked.

"I told Kyouya I would see him first, but if Grandma Ootori found out I was in the mansion things could have gotten messy between the two of them. I assume Grandma Ootori came to the same conclusion and decided to make herself scarce. Either that or she is avoiding me."

"With what you told me, she is probably running away from me and Mori. We are not guinea pigs to be played around with for her selfish reasons. I am no longer working for her."

"Un," Mori grunted in agreement.

"How about you two work exclusively for me," Haruhi suggested.

"How would you be able to pay for us," Hunny asked.

"Well, not right now of course. But, as soon as I have this child and my career takes off, I could use some bodyguards. That way you won't have to work for the Ootori's and you both can remain together. I cannot have you both bodyguard me at the same time, so it will be done in shifts."

"Why in shifts," Hunny asked.

"Because I would want to protect you more than Haruhi," Mori answered.

"Oh," Hunny blushed.

"So, would you two agreed if I hired you," Haruhi said.

"Yes," Hunny said. Mori just nodded in agreement.

The window separating the driver from the passengers lowered halfway.

"We have arrived," the driver said.

"Thank you, Haruhi replied as the back door of the limo was opened by a footman that was waiting for them outside the mansion.

**Inside the mansion**

Kyouya was pacing back and forth in his room, waiting impatiently for Haruhi to arrive. _What is taking her so long?_ He made sure everything was prepared for her arrival. He had a new wardrobe brought in for her clothes, he cleared space in the bathroom for her things, and he even had lit candles around the room. He finally heard a vehicle pull up to the mansion. _It's about time_ he thought.

He had to wait another ten minutes before there was a knock on his bedroom door. Growling with annoyance he yanked the door open. He was about to ask what took so long when arms were flung around his neck and a soft pair of lips landed on his. With his angry thoughts leaving his mind, he closed and locked the door and carried Haruhi to his bed.

**The next morning**

Haruhi woke up to sore muscles. She stretched on the bed trying to loosen up some of her tight muscles; she had not felt this content in months. She knew she really needed to speak with Kyouya about some things, but she wanted his body more.

She looked over towards a sleeping Kyouya who had a protective, or possessive, arm around her body. She smiled at his peaceful face before turning her head to read the clock on the night stand next to the bed. It read 10am, giving her probably an hour or two before Kyouya would wake up. Sneaking out from under his arm Haruhi made her way into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with water.

Just when Haruhi settled into the water, the bathroom door opened revealing a disheveled Kyouya. As soon as Kyouya saw Haruhi in the bath some of the tension he had when he realized she was no longer in bed with him eased up.

Haruhi smiled up at him as he knelt by the edge of the tub, "I didn't think you would be up so soon."

Kyouya bent down and kissed Haruhi lightly on the lips, "Mind if I join?"

Haruhi chuckled, "No, I don't mind."

When Kyouya was finally positioned behind Haruhi, and Haruhi was leaning back against Kyouya, he asked, "So, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Haruhi sighed; of course he would know she needed to talk to him. "Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

"There is good news?"

"Well, I guess it could also be bad news, but that depends on how you feel about it."

"Alright, give me the bad news first, if I have the urge to murder somebody after the bad news, the good news might help me see passed that impulse, depending on what it is of course."

Haruhi told Kyouya what she told Hunny at the airport and her plans on how to deal with Grandma Ootori.

"It would be simpler to just burry her alive," Kyouya said through his anger.

"There isn't much we can do to her. She didn't cause any real harm; she just used and angered a few people. She is an old lady that wants to remain in high class society; I really don't want to get on her bad side. She is your grandmother after all."

"So your plan is to simply spread a rumor about her sleeping around with older chairmen in different companies to help her with finances since she was kicked out of the Ootori household?"

"Well, obviously Grandma Ootori herself cannot perform those kinds of duties, but the young children, between 15 and 21, that she finds on the street can."

"So my grandmother owns a brothel?"

"It won't be too hard for them to believe it because everyone already thinks she pimps you out, why not pimp other young boys out?"

"Some people would need some sort of proof."

"I have two friends I met that design clothes. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru; they are twins and sex deviants. I'm sure if I asked them they could act as sex slaves without a problem. They are always acting like they sleep with each other… actually now that I think about it; it might not be an act. We will just have them attend the parties Grandma Ootori frequents."

"Alright, but if that does not teach her a lesson she gets buried alive. Now what is the good news?"

"Oh, yeah… that," Haruhi turned onto her side and snuggled against Kyouya's chest.

"What is it Haruhi?"

"I am about two months pregnant with your child."

**A/N: It's short… sorry. But the next chapter might be the last. For those that want a lemon in this chapter I'm sorry I have idea what to put. If you would really like a lemon you can write your own and Private Message me that you want to, I will then send you my e-mail to upload it. Make sure you leave your user name so I can give credit, of course I will read and review it before adding it in. If I have more than one entry I will post the one I like best in this chapter and the rest will go at the end of the story in a special chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay here is the last chapter FINALLY! Once again I am sorry it took me so long, I actually have had another two stories for Ouran high planned out months ago but I don't think I will post them until I finish completely. **

**9 months later**

"You have quite a fascinating story Mrs. Ootori. In just a few short months you have managed to land a supporting role in a major TV drama. How did you do it? Was it because of your husband's connections?"

"It actually started about a year ago. I was in a few popular TV commercials and was offered to be in a few minor dramas, I would have gladly agreed if I wasn't pregnant at the time. After I got married and had my baby boy I asked my manager if I had any past offers that have not yet started filming. It was pure luck I got a role in a drama, even if it is a supporting role."

"But the rumor going around is that your husband bribed the director into hiring you."

"My husband would never do something so demeaning."

"What about sleeping around with all these women before he met you because his grandmother told him you," the host set a large envelope filled with photos of Kyouya and other women on the table that separated him from Haruhi.

"Nothing more than rumors," Haruhi smiled brightly not bothering to look at the photos. "It is true that my husband was a bit of a play boy before he met me, but I can assure you that these women are history. Besides, what kind of grandmother would sell her own grandson's body for money? She has plenty of fresh young blood to sell out."

"Ah, yes. How can we forget old granny's little host club she started. Isn't it demeaning for a member of the elite class to own a host club?"

"Isn't it demeaning for a TV host to corner guest stars in their dressing room and rape staff members? You would think someone would question your all female staff and guest stars. But I am just an amateur actress trying to get my name out there," Haruhi smiled sweetly. "Right Mr. Shinohara?"

Shinohara's eyes narrowed slightly before he recovered his emotions, "Of course rumors will be rumors. I see what you are trying to do Mrs. Ootori; I guess I won't bring up anymore negative rumors about the Ootori family."

"That would be appreciated."

"Then how about the Fujioka family? Isn't your father a drag queen you owns a gay bar?"

Haruhi just sat on the chair with her hands on her lap.

"Sir," one of the staff said to Shinohara.

Shinohara ignored them and spoke to Haruhi, "What? Nothing to say about this one?"

"Mr. Shinohara," the staff member said again, this time walking onto the set.

"What do you think you are doing? This is a live broadcast. Get off the set," Shinohara told them sternly.

"Our show stopped broadcasting after the last question about Mrs. Ootori's father. Someone has shut us down."

"What?" Shinohara turned to Haruhi, "You did this didn't you?"

Haruhi stood up from her chair. "Wealthy people control almost everything in this economy, including politics. They can also control what is aired on TV and what is not. Unfortunately for you the last girl you tried to rape was the daughter of a very important person. Now it is time to face her father."

Mori walked up behind Shinohara and knocked him out.

"Thank you Mori; make sure he gets to Grandma Ootori's host club to be treated by the younger boys. When the pictures are completed deliver him and the photos to Nekozawa: I'm sure he has something special planned for Shinohara for touching his daughter."

"It will be done"

**Later in the afternoon**

"Are you sure you have time to hang out with me," Renge asked.

"Of course, Kyouya is with Ruki and filming for the drama does not start until next week," Haruhi replied.

"I kind of wish you had brought Ruki, he is just so cute," Renge squealed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "So how are things with Tamaki?"

"The same as they have been since we first met, except he hovers way too much lately," Renge sighed.

"You are carrying his daughter, as soon as she is born you won't be able to separate them," Haruhi laughed.

"Don't laugh at my misfortune. By the way do you have the photos?"

"Oh, yes I do," Haruhi handed the envelope full of picture, which she took from Shinohara's studio, to Renge.

Renge started to flip through the pictures. "Hmmm… These pictures don't prove much, they are just photos of them walking or hugging, not even in front of a love hotel… wait, here is one where he is kissing a woman." Renge handed the photos back to Haruhi.

"You would think with all those rumors about him impregnating women, they would have dirtier pictures. It's like they don't even know the meaning of blackmail," Haruhi stated.

"Speaking of rumors, I saw your interview earlier today, there is already a rumor going around that the broadcast was cut off deliberately and you murdered Shinohara."

"If I murdered him I wouldn't make it so obvious," Haruhi said. "Let's get going already, we still have that baby store you wanted to go to."

"Alright, but just answer one question that has been bugging me for awhile."

"Okay."

"You remember that rumor about Grandma Ootori with her selling young boy's bodies?"

"What about it?"

"I thought you took care of that contract already."

"I did, the bitch was harder to take down then I thought. I figured with the rumors the police would investigate and send her away, damn rich bastards."

"If you took care of it why is Grandma Ootori's club still open? She fled the country months ago; who the hell is taking care of it?"

"Don't worry about it. The business seems to be running smoothly and the boys are being taken care of."

"Taken care of?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "They are alive and well, I wouldn't kill small children, you know that."

"I guess you are right."

**At the Ootori mansion**

"Kyouya I'm home," Haruhi said as she opened the door to the master bedroom. She stopped in the door way and looked at the scene before her. Kyouya was lying on his back in the bed fast asleep, with a small baby boy on his chest also sound asleep. Haruhi smiled and exited the room closing the door quietly.

She decided to run to her office to see how her business was going before joining her husband and son in bed.

Haruhi opened the locked drawer in her desk and pulled out a file marked 'Nekozawa, Umehito'.

**8 months earlier**

"I'm surprised you came to visit me," Grandma Ootori said as she poured tea into two cups that were on the small coffee table.

Haruhi leaned forward on the couch so she could reach her tea. "I'm sure you are surprised I came, or even found out about this place."

"I assume you found out about it during your two month vacation."

Haruhi smiled slightly, "Yes that would be correct. Do you know why I am here?"

"Not really," Grandma Ootori said. "This game has been fun, but you have lost. You cannot bring down an Ootori." Grandma Ootori went to the counter in the kitchen area to grab the sugar, staring out the window for a moment.

"I find myself a pretty good detective; I have the ultimate disguise now after all, as your grandson's wife."

"Why did you bring my grandson into this? He has nothing to do with the club," Grandma Ootori said taking a seat across from Haruhi.

"This is not about the club. And don't get me wrong, I love Kyouya; he is the only man to ever set my body on fire. Besides, you were the one who told him we were soul mates."

"That was before I figured out who you were," Grandma Ootori snapped.

"When did you figure out who I am? You did send me away to test your little experiment so it had to of been after that. I was quite a bother to do my work from so far away."

"I figured it out about a month and a half after I sent you away," Grandma Ootori said sipping her tea, which was half gone by now.

"That sounds about right; my computer was hacked around that time."

"If you knew, why did you ask?"

"Just to confirm it was you and not someone else. It would be a bother to track them."

"That acting school seems to have paid off well. I would never have figured you for a fraud without that information."

"I could always act, that school was an easy degree, before you handed in my resignation for me of course. But you made up for it by getting me into a top agency."

"How long have you been an underground P.I.?"

"Since I was about 17, it started with my friends being harassed by a perverted teacher. Word got around that I have no problem blackmailing people and some big shot yakuza hired me and he helped spread the word that I don't mind getting my hands dirty. Of course Renge helped where she could."

"That all it takes huh, the word being spread around. Who hired you to take me down?"

"It was actually the people who you matched, but they later divorced because they fell in love with someone else of the same sex. It seems you made their life hell and even destroyed their companies."

"I'm surprised you even told me who they were. Are they not in danger now?"

"No," Haruhi smirked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are already dead."

Grandma Ootori looked at Haruhi in surprise. Haruhi just pointed to Grandma Ootori's tea cup.

"To answer your unspoken question, I put the poison in while you got the sugar. It wouldn't have come to this if the law enforcement would do their job instead of taking dirty money. Everyone will think you fled the country and I will take control of your club, secretly of course. Have a good rest." Haruhi got up and exited the room. She waited another minute outside the door before she heard the crash of a shattered tea cup.

Haruhi turned to Mori and Hunny you were waiting outside the room for her. "Mori, please get rid of the body, Hunny, clean up the mess and make the room look like she left on a really long trip." Haruhi looked at her watch, "I have to go, Kyouya is expecting me for dinner and would like to know the news about his grandmother."

"It will be our pleasure," Hunny smiled as he entered the room shortly followed by Mori.

**The End**

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I will always take your lemons by the way, no matter how many years later you read this.**


End file.
